Here Comes The Bride
by Eimhear93
Summary: Have you ever wondered what was going through the minds of not only the bride and groom but their guests during the wedding of Miss Elizabeth Bennet and Mr Fitzwilliam Darcy? Multiple POV, Regency Period, R&R! (Mistake in title has been fixed; Sorry about that)
1. Elizabeth Bennet

_**Hi everyone! I was watching Pride and Prejudice (BBC mini- series) and besides thinking that Colin Firth is yummy I was wondering what everyone was thinking during the wedding of Miss Elizabeth Bennet and Mr Fitzwilliam Darcy, so I came up with this! I will hopefully update daily, I hope you like it!**_

* * *

Elizabeth Bennet

Today was the day! Today I was to marry the love of my life; Fitzwilliam Darcy. Even thinking of it sends a shiver down my spine. I have never been a girl to have frivolous fancies or daydream about a knight in shining armour, so at one point about a year ago I seriously doubted I would ever get married. I'm not breathtakingly Angelic like my dearest Jane nor am I the outgoing and flirtatious wild thing like poor Lydia, but at this point is it really anything to envy? So anyway when I met my dear William, I simply can't call him Fitzwilliam without giggling and yes I Elizabeth Bennet soon to be Darcy have on occasion giggled! No need to be so shocked, So anyway I can't say I was particularly taken with him but times have changed along with my feelings and I am marrying my William in Meryton Church today and I am positively giddy with excitement. Not only am I getting married but also my dearest Jane is also getting wed to her beloved Mr Bingley, he really is such a sweet and kind man, too nice for me though I must admit because I like a bit of spice and fire…like my William. But lets not talk of such unladylike and private things.

Longbourn is the height of activity this morning, mother is running around shouting for Hill in between praising God for such fortunate 'Son in Laws'. Mary is preaching about a woman's virtues in the corner whilst Kitty is helping Jane with her hair. I must admit I am a little put out as I was 'completely forbidden' to go on my morning walk. Mother said that it would be inappropriate for me to go walking and that something could go wrong, like I could 'fall done a well and everything would be for nothing and her poor nerves couldn't take it' her words not mine. Normally I would protest severely against such things but today I find it difficult to care as guess what?

I am Marrying William!

I know I must sound rather ridiculous but I don't care, when I finally realised that I could actually stand the sight of him without wanting the strangle him I realised that William is actually quite a good man, the best of men in my own humble opinion. I will freely admit that I was rather upset by his comment 'Isn't handsome enough to tempt me' but honestly what girl wouldn't be? I will also admit that when Mr Wickham told me his tale of William's cruelty towards him I was more than willing to believe him. But did I do anything anyone else wouldn't have done? You dislike someone with an all-consuming fiery hatred and then someone tells you that they did something even worse to make your all-consuming fiery hatred justifiable, wouldn't you jump at it? Now looking back I will admit that I was upset that a handsome well-read man like William thought I was barely tolerable to look at and that my ego was bruised. But since our glorious engagement William has apologised profusely for his comment and I have happily accepted it, after all I did say some things about him and too him that were rather…rude. So we decided to brush everything under the carpet.

We did face many obstacles to get where we are but it was all worth it in the end. From our tumultuous beginning, to the disastrous first proposal which we are both rather ashamed of, to the 'Lydia debacle' which I would rather not even think about to be honest, I would even willingly deal with Miss Bingley and her snarky and in some cases downright rude comments or Lady Catherine de Bourgh and her unbearable presence and condescending behaviour again if it meant that I ended up marrying William. But as my father has said 'it doesn't matter what others think…unless there folly pleases you' I personally think he was referring to Mr Collins who entertains my father to no end but that's beside the point. What I mean is that it was an incredibly bumpy road were both William and I both made several mistakes but it was worth it in the end.

My wedding to the best of men is in a little while…or 2 hours, 13 minutes and 35 seconds but who's counting? So I would love to sit and chat some more but I must go and finish getting ready because between the choice of Marrying my William and sitting here and chatting…well I think you get the point.

So Bye and thank you for the congratulations and if you didn't wish us any then you can simply go to Hell or the de Bourgh's… yes I agree Hell would be infinitely more pleasing.

* * *

_**In this Fic I will be doing the POV of Elizabeth, Mr Darcy, Colonel Fitzwilliam, Mr Bingley, The Bennet's, Caroline Bingley, The Hurst's, The Collins', The Wickham's, The de Bourgh's, Mrs Reynolds and The Gardiners. If you can think of anyone else remember to tell me and I'll do one for them! **_

_****__**Thanks for reading, Please Review! **_


	2. The Bennet's

_**Thanks for all the favourites and follows! I must admit writing Mary and Jane were a lot more difficult that I had imagined so forgive me if there not as long. **_

_**Thanks tizweis for the review! Mrs Hill has now been added to the list! **_

_**Hope you enjoy this chapter!**_

* * *

The Bennet's

_Catherine 'Kitty' Bennet_

I couldn't even begin to explain how happy I am for my sisters. They truly do deserve happiness. Jane is the gentlest of souls who is sweet to everyone she meets. Lizzy is what some people call a 'spit-fire' I have never met someone who loves to argue like her. The number of times I've walked into a room to see her and Mr Darcy arguing passionately about something I cannot tell you. Ladies are always told that they should be demure and quiet beings, that men don't like outspoken or opinionated ladies and in my experience they usually don't but Mr Darcy seems to be an exception to the rule. I've watched him sometimes when he and Lizzy are debating and his reaction is quite entertaining. He isn't one for grand gestures or theatrics. In fact if you didn't know him reasonably well you might consider him a cold fish but now that I know him I know the little glint in his eyes when he looks at Lizzy or the small tug of his lips when she says something witty speaks a thousand words. Lizzy is quite the same, sometimes I am rather scandalised at some of the things she says to him and I would rather not repeat them! But Mr Darcy doesn't take offence in fact I think he rather enjoys it.

Lizzy is rather delightful to watch as well; her eyes glitter as she argues passionately about something with her fiancé, sometimes I think she goes out of her way to be argumentative with Mr Darcy. He says one thing and even though I think she agrees with him she'll say something meant to annoy him, which it does, and then for the next few hours their engaged in a passionate argument. One day they had an argument that lasted three hours over grain…yes grain. What it was about I do not know all I know is that grain was the topic and by the end of it I had to leave the room due to severe discomfort over the looks they were giving one another!

Jane and Mr Bingley are a different story; they will often just stare into each other's eyes or walk hand in hand around the garden. In many ways they are the complete opposite to Lizzy and Mr Darcy. Were they agree on everything the other's argue like cat and dogs. Whilst they will walk quietly around the garden Lizzy and Mr Darcy will traipse around fields for hours until they come back completely soaked and mother has to have her smelling salts fetched. They are the polar opposite to one another and in their own ways they were made for one another. One night during dinner in which Mr Darcy and Mr Bingley were invited I entertained myself with the idea of what if Mr Darcy was engaged to Jane and Lizzy to Mr Bingley, odd to even think about isn't it? I simply could not wrap my thoughts around it. Logically it should work; Mr Darcy and Jane are both shy and reserved whilst Mr Bingley and Lizzy are the life of the party. On paper it should work but you and I know it simply wouldn't. Mr Bingley couldn't handle Lizzy and Jane and Mr Darcy would probably bore each other to tears. Do you know what I mean?

Even though Mama claims that she always knew it would be this way, she didn't, I must say I was rather blindsided with Lizzy and Mr Darcy's engagement. Jane and Mr Bingley? Whilst it was touch and go for a while, I knew they were destined for one another but Lizzy and Mr Darcy? Never in a million years would I have guessed. I always thought she hated him and whilst I didn't know Mr Darcy well enough to discern his opinion on my sister I didn't think it was love! I will admit that I was preoccupied with Lydia when I was younger and chasing her around like I hadn't any coherent thought of my own. Lydia; even thinking of her makes my chest pang, I know when she ran away I was jealous of her great romance but now I see it for what it is; a horribly sad affair. Lydia is so naïve she doesn't see the life she will lead with a man like Mr Wickham; I am certain he will drink to excess, run with other woman and never make a living without selflessly spending it. No, Lydia Wickham will never live a happy life and though that thought kills me as she is truly a good person, terribly silly and naïve but a good person. It may be all sunshine and roses now but I am sure it will not last. I don't like thinking of Lydia too much as it always leaves a pain in my chest to think that I who knew what she was to do yet did nothing to stop her. It is a regret I will live with forever but I am slowing coming to accept the burden.

This isn't a day to feel sorrow so I am determined not to. Jane and Lizzy will wed the loves of their lives and I will undoubtedly cry tears of happiness and wish them nothing but the best. Because if anyone deserves it they do!

* * *

_Mary Bennet _

I honestly have no need for such frivolity! Everyone in Longbourn is running around here and there, looking for a hair pin or something to calm someone's nerves. I would infinitely prefer a good book. I will admit I am very happy for Lizzy and Jane, they are both good girls who will marry with their virtue intact, which is more than some ladies can boast when entering into marriage.

I personally wouldn't be in such a tizzy shall I ever marry, should I ever meet a man who I am fond of or if I ever met a man of great charm like Mr Collins again, then I would consider marriage but I am rather content with being alone. I have little patience for others whose company is overbearing or tiresome. I would prefer a quiet man whose preferable read is Fordyce's Sermons and enjoys playing the pianoforte. That is all I really have to say as I would like to get back to my reading, so thank you for listening but before I go I should like to remind young ladies once again of the importance and specialness of their virtue.

* * *

_Jane Bennet_

I am positive that I must be dreaming for such happiness should not be allowed. I am to marry Charles today! The man that I have loved for a year and the man that I will love for the rest of my days. My dearest Lizzy is also getting married today and for which I couldn't be happier. Whilst mine and Charles' road to happiness has been at times rocky it was nothing compared to Lizzy and Mr Darcy. We were a stone in the road whilst they were an entire hill. But everything worked out perfectly fine in the end. I will admit that I shall miss Lizzy, I shall miss our late night chats or her rolling her eyes at something Mary said over dinner. Our walks around the garden where Lizzy would say something entertaining. I sometimes find it hard to comprehend just how much has changed over the last year. Lizzy and I have met our loves, Charlotte has gotten married and Lydia, my baby sister, has gotten married. It is truly shocking how much can change in twelve short months.

I am so happy for Lizzy. She has a romance she deserves. I know many people are envious of my romance, envious that I am marrying sweet kind Charles and that they are confused about Lizzy's engagement as all they see is her and Mr Darcy argue but I see it. Mr Darcy and my sister are soul mates, two halves of the same coin. I told her once too, she simply laughed and shook head telling me I had to stop reading romance novels. I know she might not see it but I do, whilst people will speak of the love between Charles and I for years they will speak of the total adoration and love of Lizzy and Mr Darcy for generations. The girl who was seen to not be good enough for the elusive master of Pemberley. Whilst Charles and I are expected Lizzy and Mr Darcy are something nobody saw coming, it intrigues people and in some cases confuses them, whether it be why a man of the Ton would marry a country girl or why would Lizzy marrying stern Mr Darcy but to truly know them together and apart is to know and see true love. They might be unconventional but it some cases outside the box fits better.

* * *

_Mr Bennet _

I won't lie and say I'm happy because that would be an insult to your intelligence, assuming you have any, No I'm not, even though everyone else seems to be. I can assure you I am not displeased with my future son in laws or anything. No I actually think you couldn't find two better men if you searched the length and breadth of England. They are both upstanding members of the community, members of the landed gentry with good heads on their shoulders and most importantly they are good men who treat my little girls how they deserve to be treated. No I am unhappy because today I loose not only one precious little girl but two! I knew this would happen, I have five daughters so of course this would happen but that doesn't make it any easier.

Jane and Mr Bingley were inevitable and I have accepted that. When Jane leaves she will be going to Netherfield which is only three miles away so that won't be two bad but Lizzy…Lizzy. I knew from when Lizzy was little she was different. She had that little glint in her eye, mischievous little thing, wouldn't sit a peace for nobody. Sometimes I swear she tormented her mother for the fun of it, the number of fits of nerves caused by a ripped dress or something caught in her hair I don't know, lost count years ago. I will admit that I was disappointed about the lack of a son but I quickly found solace in Lizzy and Jane. Lizzy was the only one with sense, whilst I love Jane she can at times have her silly moments, Lizzy however always had a good strong head on her shoulders. Lizzy will be moving away, my greatest fear and she'll be moving so far away. Hours in a couch just to reach her and hear her opinion on something because we both know she'll have one.

I am slightly jealous of Lizzy mind you as I hear Pemberley's library is quite spectacular so I might have to pay them a visit. Fanny is already stating that we will be visiting them for six months a year and whilst I would usually try to discourage her in this instance I cannot. Six months a year in Derbyshire would do nicely. I honestly don't know how I will survive in this house as I can assure two words of sense will not be spoken again once Lizzy and Jane leave but I will not tell a lie and pretend I don't enjoy the folly of my wife and daughters. Mary's endless preaching is endlessly entertaining and Fanny does love to talk about her nerves. Kitty has been surprising me lately, maybe she does have some sense after all? Lydia is with her husband, how that pains me to say, Wickham is an alright kind of chap, little full of himself but that can be overlooked. She sadly can't be here today and although it saddens me I must admit I am somewhat relieved as she can be difficult to handle at times. The day will hopefully go smoothly, fingers crossed. Oh I'm being called now by Hill for something or other so I shall have to go.

* * *

_Mrs Bennet_

Oh Thank the Lord! For he has blessed us with such fortunate sons in laws; I was so pleased when my dear Jane got engaged to Mr Bingley, A man of 5 thousand a year! But when Lizzy told me of her engagement to Mr Darcy well I had a poor fit with my nerves; 10 thousand a year! I simply couldn't believe it! How she managed it I'll never know but I am very happy for her. But just thinking of the gowns and jewels makes me sigh wistfully, Thank God they'll have me to guide them on where is the best place to get fitted and where to get the best lace and such, Jane will need my guidance somewhat but Lizzy! The girl would happily traipse around the countryside for hours not minding what she looks like! And apparently Mr Darcy, Master of Pemberley, likes that just dragged through a bush look! Well I never.

Between us I always knew that she would marry Mr Darcy and that is why I was also so kind and accommodating to him. I knew he would one day be my son in law. Others were shocked and they should be! Mrs Lucas nearly had a heart attack when I told her of the engagement, I must admit it pleased me greatly to inform her of it. My dearest sister Mrs Phillips shared in my great joy at the nuptials and she like I had seen it coming.

Just thinking of the life my dear Jane and Lizzy will have give's my nerves a fluttering. Society Balls in London, tea with Duchesses and other wonderful things! They will both be mistresses of such grand homes, admittedly I have yet to see Pemberley but I am told that it is spectacular! So I will obviously be spending about six months of the year there and of course Lizzy and Mr Darcy won't mind.

Not only are Jane and Lizzy making good choices but this will also allow for Mary and Kitty to meet other rich men, maybe even a man with a title! I truly do have the most fortunate sons in law; not only Mr Darcy and Mr Bingley but Mr Wickham, such a handsome and agreeable man he is. I will admit I was a tad upset about Lydia's dalliance but now I see it. She like me was taken away with her passion and she simply couldn't be parted with him, so reasonably she ran off with him. Quite romantic really. How I would have loved if Mr Wickham had a few thousand a year but he is a good decent man and that's all that matters! My dearest Lydia couldn't be here today because she and Mr Wickham are very busy and whilst I am very sad about that I accept it as I know she is in the capable hands of her honourable husband. Ha! A husband at Sixteen! What an achievement and a red coat at that! Be still my beating heart!

* * *

_**Was Lydia 15 or 16 in Pride and Prejudice? I know I said 16 but I'm doubting myself so please let me know.**_

_**Thanks for Reading, Please Review!**_


	3. Colonel Fitzwilliam

_**Big thanks to everyone who read this story and to Reviewers Erika and FluffyUnicorn for correcting me, Lydia was 15, it was Georgiana that was 16. Hope you all enjoy this chapter.**_

* * *

Colonel Fitzwilliam

I am not a gambling man but at times like these I truly wish I was. Any old fool could see Darcy's attachment to Miss Elizabeth at Rosings. Between the constant staring and acting rather oddly, even for Darcy, it was painfully obvious. I will admit that I was quite shocked at first, I've known Darcy since the day he was born and I can honestly say, hand on heart that he was never one for forming attachments were ladies were concerned. He never showed any lady any particular attention, at one point I was concerned he would never get married but that all changed in March when we went to visit our delightful…did you sense the sarcasm? Aunt Lady Catherine de Bourgh.

Darcy had been in a foul mood since the end of November and I was becoming worried. At first I thought maybe it was something to do with Georgiana but I quickly figured it wasn't that, so what else could it be? Then one night Bingley came over to Darcy's townhouse for drinks, he like Darcy was in a pathetic state over something. So using military tactics I managed to get some information from them…even if it did take three hours. Bingley was the easiest to break, a few glasses of brandy and the flood gates opened…quite literally, between you and me Bingley is a rather emotional drunk. Bingley then told me of his 'dearest Jane', Darcy however just sat there stoically. I tried to pry information out of him but that was a lot harder than I thought it would be. He didn't tell me anything of any significance but then something interesting happened.

Bingley was telling me about Miss Bennet and how utterly perfect she was, I believe he used the word 'Angelic' twenty four times. He told me of how she got sick and had to stay at Netherfield until she recovered. He mentioned that her sister Elizabeth had come to stay and take care of her. Darcy shifted ever so slightly at the mention of the name and his shoulders tensed. Someone who wasn't looking for something wouldn't have saw it but I did. I then asked Bingley what was this Miss Elizabeth like. Bingley tells me of how she used to fight with Darcy and how they were always butting heads. He made a comment of along the lines 'seemed like they couldn't stand each other' to which Darcy tensed even more. All I could think was how interesting this all was so I encouraged Bingley a little further so I could get as much information as possible and I must admit that I was rather impressed with what I heard. This Miss Elizabeth sounded like quite a young lady; witty, intelligent and most importantly she didn't pander to Darcy like so many young ladies.

Cough*Miss Bingley*Cough

So I then made it my personal mission to ensure Darcy's eternal happiness, wasn't that good of me? I know Bingley's word is trustworthy but I needed to see the interaction between Darcy and Miss Elizabeth for myself to assess the situation. So when Darcy told me we were going to Kent I did what I usually did; agreed with him that it would be good to see Lady Catherine before going to the privacy of my own room and throwing a tantrum because I don't like her! So anyway we arrived at Rosings and were having tea when Lady Catherine mentioned that her Parson Mr Collins had married a lady he met in Meryton; I thought we were going to have to call a doctor for Darcy.

His skin went paler than pale. The teacup in his hands started shaking and he adjusted his collar as if he was finding it difficult to breath. I had never seen such a reaction from my usually very reserved and controlled cousin. I could tell he had completely tuned out of the conversation and in my worry so had I so by the time I joined into conversation I heard

"_Mrs Collins…Meryton…married…with child…cousin…Miss Elizabeth Bennet…opinionated" _

I've been in battles, interrogations and seen things that would make your head spin but in that moment my heart stopped. I prayed to every God and Deity I could think of to make this somehow not possible. I couldn't even bare to look at Darcy so I wasn't surprised when he rose and stuttered something about going to the stables to make sure everything was fine with the horses.

I don't think I got any sleep that night so I was up early waiting for Darcy. He came down to breakfast looking horrible, like he had been run over by a horde of horses. I was somewhat surprised when he asked to go to the Parsonage, I didn't know whether he wanted to verify the union or rub salt in his wounds, either way I would be there for him. A few hours later we were on our way to the humble Parsonage, we didn't speak much on the way. When we arrived there we were met by a young with brown hair and sensible features. Darcy greeted her with 'Hello Miss Lucas' to which she responded 'Actually its Mrs Collins now'

Well was I relieved? I could feel the tenseness melt of Darcy…thankfully, he's not fun to deal with when depressed or moody. Darcy managed an apology which was refused with a smile and we were then ushered to the sitting room where I met Miss Elizabeth Bennet, soon to be Mrs Elizabeth Darcy. She was everything I had expected. Petite with brown curls, lovely womanly figure…but don't tell Darce I said that. The thing that struck me most though was her eyes, I believe Darcy called them 'fine'. Miss Elizabeth does have lovely eyes, big doe eyes that sparkle when she's angry or worked up about something…so all the time when her husband to be is around.

I would love to say it was plain sailing from then on but I wasn't that lucky. Darcy and Miss Elizabeth were the oddest beings I have ever met, they simply loved to get a rise out of each other and didn't care what company they were in. By the end of our trip to Kent I had a bald spot from the stress of dealing with those two. After Kent Darcy was depressed again, in some ways even worse than before so to say the months following were difficult would be the understatement of the century.

But then by some kind of miracle I receive a letter from Netherfield telling me of the engagement between Darcy and Miss Elizabeth. I literally fell of a chair when I read it!

So that's it really. Two people who love each other getting married with the help of a handsome, charming, witty and intelligent soldier. But I'm not one for blowing my own trumpet, not like I would actually request they name their first born son after me or anything. I must go now as Darcy is getting worried his bride might not show and what kind of cousin and friend would I be if I didn't encourage such thoughts?

_**Thanks for Reading! Please Review! **_


	4. Caroline Bingley

_**Hi everyone! Thanks to all those who read, follow and favoured this story! **_

_**Can I say a big thanks to 'Reader' who noticed a mistake in the title! Seriously don't know how I missed that one, Can't tell you how many times I've looked at the title and never noticed it before. Really sorry about that!**_

_**msak72; thanks for the review! I did have in the bit about the proposal but I took it out during editing because I didn't like the wording and forgot to put it back in, my mistake sorry.**_

_**FluffyUnicorn; thanks for the review and I am glad you liked the last chapter, I think that's how he would have acted but I was worried others wouldn't have, no problem for the mention, you helped me out so it was least I could do, P.S Cute profile pic!**_

_**Erika; I'm glad you enjoy it! Don't worry about the length of your reviews, you took time out to write them which Is lovely! So thank you very much! **_

_**Hope you enjoy this chapter!**_

* * *

Miss Caroline Bingley

I know everyone expects me to say something like….

'_Stupid little country bumpkin! Rolling into my life on a cart and stealing My Mr Darcy. Poor Mr Darcy doesn't even know he's been snatched by that little nobody. I know without a doubt that she used her arts and allurement's on him. Why else would an esteemed gentleman such as Mr Darcy want anything to do with her and her disgusting family?'_

I know everyone expects me to complain about her breeding or appearance, to complain about how the thought of the union makes me sick…

'_Did you know she has family in trade? Just thinking of having such connections makes me tremble with disgust. Just thinking of her wearing the Darcy family ring on her chubby fingers makes me want to faint and just thinking that she, not me, will be mistress of Pemberley makes me want to faint. I honestly don't know what I did wrong. I complemented Mr Darcy on everything; from his capabilities to be master of an estate to his penmanship and what did I receive in return? Nothing! Absolutely nothing, whilst that simple country twit will get everything I ever dreamed of.' _

A few months ago that probably was the tirade you would have got but not anymore. No I Caroline Bingley have grown up and have finally come to my senses.

I honestly don't understand why he picked her. She doesn't spend hours on her hair to make sure it was perfect like I do. She doesn't have her perfumes imported from Italy like I do, but then again she probably couldn't afford that. She doesn't wear expensive gown fitting the mistress of Pemberley like I do. She doesn't show Mr Darcy of her appreciation of him like I do; No all she does is argue with him. She doesn't have contacts with some of the most influential woman of the Ton. No she doesn't have anything that anyone expected a future Mrs Darcy to possess but maybe that's why he chose her. He didn't want a woman of the Ton.

I know I must sound rather pathetic and desperate.

It's not like I wanted Mr Darcy personally. He is a very handsome man who is well bred but I realise now that I would have been just as enamoured with him if he had been small, fat, greasy and smelt bad. The fact he was tall, dark and handsome was just a bonus. I grew up in a certain luxury. My mother pampered me as a child and my father treated me like a princess; I grew up in luxury so I became accustomed to having the best, so a husband should be the same; only the best. When Charles went to Cambridge he met many eligible young men but none were really suitable so I held out for the best. One night Charles came home for dinner and brought a young man with him; Mr Darcy. I knew instantly that he was the man for me.

Since that day nine years ago I have done everything in my power to secure him but nothing really seemed to work. I was satisfied though when I saw him act aloof towards other ladies too. That gave me comfort that maybe it wasn't just me but last year when we came to this blasted place and he started showing Miss Elizabeth Bennet acknowledgment I began to worry. My way to deal with it was to point out whenever I could how unsuitable she was. I must admit Miss Elizabeth's own behaviour just helped my cause; what man could want such an opinionated lady? Of course my brother had to be difficult and get attached yet again but now it wasn't some random thing, it was _her_ sister. Mr Darcy didn't seem to like it either so I thought maybe he doesn't like her any-more than I do. When Mr Darcy agreed with me that we should separate my brother from Miss butter wouldn't melt Bennet I was ecstatic! When we finally left Hertfordshire I thought I would cry with happiness. For a few months everything was fine. Mr Darcy and my brother were quiet and despondent at times but I thought 'give them a few months'

I didn't see Mr Darcy for a while due to his trip to Kent but that didn't matter. But when he returned he was almost like a different man. I tried my best to get him to pay me attention but it was utterly pointless so I decided to give him some time. When my brother told me we were to go visit Pemberley I thanked God for this opportunity. Mr Darcy would see me in his home and realise how perfectly I fitted there…

_She_ was there

I tried to ignore the happiness that seemed to radiate off Mr Darcy when she was near, how vibrant Miss Darcy seemed to be in her new friends company, how both the Darcy's seem to glow in her presence. It had only been one day but I knew then…in the back of my head that I had lost him for good. But I didn't give up then; I wasn't going down without a fight.

_I_ wasn't even a contender

All too soon it seemed like they announced their engagement. I surprisingly didn't cry or throw a tantrum, No I just sat there calmly, like subconsciously I knew this would happen. And todays the day. The day I watch the man who I chased for nine years marry the girl who ignored him completely. Ironic isn't it?

I know I sound angry at Miss soon to be Darcy, but I think I am angry at Mr Darcy himself. I spent almost a decade chasing him, other men had been interested and I turned them away and now I am 'past my prime'. I embarrassed myself chasing him like a fool, spent God knows how much trying to look my best and for what; nothing. Why couldn't he just notice me? Why did he have to pick her, I would probably despise whoever he married but why did he have to pick someone who is the exact opposite of me? Making me feel like a fool for blindly trying to catch him when I was something he never wanted all along.

But I think I'm angriest with myself. I was raised to hold and carry myself with the utmost dignity and yet for nine long years I acted like an utter embarrassment to the family. I was too blind to see that he _never_ wanted me. I was just a nuisance he put up with for my brothers sake. The witty comments were not witty at all but just hateful comments by a spoilt girl who couldn't get what she wanted. What have I got to show for it? No husband, Not the mistress of some grand estate and 'friends' who probably laugh behind my back.

What a charmed life I lead

I should really be going as it is Charles' wedding as well. I could honestly care less about that to be truthful. But I shall sit there with my nose in the air and sneer at those country folk and pretend like I'm untouchable because at this point I really am.

_**Thanks for Reading! Please Review! **_


End file.
